The following Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a semiconductor module using pin bonding.
FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor element is electrically bonded to an implant pin fixed to a printed circuit board.
FIGS. 7, 8, and 11 of Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which a semiconductor element and a plurality of post electrodes are soldered to each other.